


The Girl

by Alfredo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, poe has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfredo/pseuds/Alfredo
Summary: Poe has a crush. Pre TFA.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First fic - please be gentle! Might be longer then a one shot :)

Poe grunted, his hand pumping his cock rapidly. He didn't have to work hard to conjure up his new favourite image. Her perfect tits bouncing beneath her grey tank top as she jogged up beside him, the curve of her lips that would look just right around his cock. He barely explored that particular fantasy before he was coming, spraying his flat stomach with his warm come. He laid there, panting, and rubbed his free hand over his day-old stubble.  _ I am so fucked. _

It started innocently enough. The General’s daughter arrived on D’Qar after spending some time with her father, the legendary Han Solo. Poe was waiting to greet them and escort Billie to her quarters. Simple enough, and below his rank, if he was being honest. He didn’t like to say no to the General but babysitting her grown daughter wasn’t something he had been looking forward to.

Even the sight of her trotting down the ramp behind the Wookie wasn’t exciting. Taller than Leia, though it wasn’t hard to be, she was curvy with wavy brown hair contained in a high ponytail. Pretty, as he expected any child of the General’s to be. It wasn’t until she opened her mouth that he knew he was in trouble.

“Commander Poe Dameron, welcome to D’Qar.” He had said, reaching out to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Commander.” She said, her brown eyes scanned him from head to toe and back up again. Her plump lips curved up into a secretive smile. “Nice flight suit.”

He’d been surprisingly flustered, and the more he ran into her on base the worse it became. He could hold his own with women, that was for sure. But she made him feel like a schoolboy with a crush. The amount of time he’d spend in the fresher or in his bed wanking off to his daily encounter with her was embarrassing.

After he cleaned up and dressed, he powered up BB-8 and headed out to the morning meeting. Where you’ll see Billie. Again. BB-8 trilled at him, and Poe grinned.

“Nah buddy, I can’t ask her out. You have a better chance than I do.”

“Ask who out?”

Poe’s heart dropped to his boots. Billie strode up beside him, greeting BB-8 with an affectionate ‘morning bud.’

“No one,” Poe said in response to her question, shooting a charming smile her way in hopes of distracting her.

“I doubt there’s a woman out there who would say no to you, Commander.” She said. Poe clenched his fist. That was a hint, he was sure of it. Unless it was an elderly woman saying it to him, but Billie was certainly not that.

“I’m not so sure…”

“Don’t tell me you’re shy,” Billie said with a laugh, “A handsome pilot, too scared to ask out a woman?”

“I’m not scared,” Poe defended himself. Bille only smiled at him and bumped his arm with her shoulder.

“Prove it.”

“Fine.” Poe swallowed. They were approaching the briefing room, and it was now or never. He took a deep breath and stopped her in the doorway, not pressing the button to open the door yet. No one was in the hallway, and he needed to make it good.

“So, when are you going to do it?” Billie prompted.

Poe spun towards her and put one hand on the doorframe behind her head. He leaned in as close as he dared and gave her his sweetest smile. Her surprised gasp made him want to chicken out, but he’d come this far.

“Billie, will you go out with me?”

A slow smile spread across her face. Poe’s heart pounded in his chest. She leaned forward until her lips were against his ear, and her warm breath made him shiver.

“Yes.”

She pressed the button and the door to the briefing room slid open. She ducked underneath his arm and walked in as if nothing had happened, taking a seat to the right of her mother and setting her data pad across her lap. Poe followed dumbly, taking up his usual position closest to the General, his stomach a mess of nerves.  _ You asked. She said yes. She said yes! _

Poe hardly heard a word of the briefing. If the General knew why he was so distracted, she was kind enough not to say a word.


End file.
